


Another nightmare

by KeiiChan



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Red vs Blue - Freeform, carwash, rambles, yorklina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiiChan/pseuds/KeiiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina wakes up from another nightmare and meets Washington for a drink. </p><p>Mentions characters deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another nightmare

Carolina’s eye snapped open. Her breath was fast and uneven, her body was hot and sweat rolled down her arms. She was gripping the bed covers tight between her fingers as she lay in the clammy bed. Her eyes scanned the plain room, her breathing slowly calming down. 

Another nightmare.

Lina sighed and sat up, releasing her grip on the bed sheets. She then swung her legs around to the side of the bed but she didn’t seem to move afterwards. She was so drained. She could fight armies of enemies - anyone who who blocked her path but she couldn’t fight away the dreams that taunted her. The dreams weren’t always the same but they all started off with Maine throwing her off that cliff. 

 

Falling from that cliff was the first time that Carolina thought she might actually die. From that moment on, the dream takes multiple twists and turns; showing Tex laughing at her failures, North and South in peril, CT’s dead face, Wash’s mind breaking due to his AI… but the what Carolina hate’s the most about her dreams is when the flash back of the fight that she and York had comes up. Although she knew exactly what had happened during that time and while she was awake, she was able to accurately account both their actions without any hesitation or lie, her dream takes it to a whole new level. Carolina can see the pain that York goes through when she gives him back his lighter, like she can see his heart breaking even under his helmet. She witnesses York’s death over and over again, and the deaths are never the same but Lina can’t do anything. She’s still falling from that cliff, watching all these terrible movies as she falls endlessly while the voice’s from her AI’s continuously chant ‘Allison.’ 

 

“Fuck… I wish I still had that lighter,” Carolina muttered under her breath, her throat feeling a bit raw and husky from the nightmare. She rolled her head around, her joints in her neck clicking. “These nightmares are weighing me down. How am I meant to do my mission and keep everyone safe at the same time? It’s not like I can talk to anyone about it. Epsilon doesn’t remember much of anything and Wash has it a lot worse than me…” Washington. Carolina’s eyes flicked to the door while her train of thought was directed on him. He has gone through hell and back and his AI really messed his head-up. She wondered if he had nightmares to. Maybe. 

 

The redhead stood up, straightening out her oversized “I LOVE NY” shirt and pulled on a pair of slacks that lay sprawled on the floor. She slammed the hand lock and the door raised. She plodded towards the kitchen, her bare feet making little noise as she made her way to her destination. Once she arrived, she opened the kitchen door and instead of being met by what she had hoped and expected, she saw Wash sitting at the table, his head in one hand and his other hand holding an empty shot glass.  
Wash groaned when he heard the door open but he didn’t look up to see who it was. Lina cocked her head to one side before deciding the join him. She walked in, grabbed the bottle of whiskey that sat on the counter top and placed it on the table. She scraped back one of the shitty chairs that they had salvaged and plopped down on one. She didn’t speak, she just took the glass from Wash’s hand, poured herself and drink and threw it back into her throat. The liquid burned but it was satisfying. She could see herself downing in this. She poured another shot and then another and then another until Wash finally lifted his head. Wash looked like complete and utter crap. He had dark purple bags under his eyes and his face seemed somewhat sunken. Carolina didn’t really see much of Wash’s face without his helmet. It actually used to be a joke around Project Freelancer but now she wondered if he kept it on so know one would see how defeated he looked. 

 

“You look like shit,” Wash spoke up, grabbing the bottle away from Lina and taking a swig. 

“You don’t look much better,” She replied, copying Wash’s motions and taking the bottle back for herself. “What you doing up?” She asked in-between mouthfuls. Wash didn’t reply, instead he looked at her lifelessly, his eyes not making direct contact. With a loud concerned sigh, the redhead poured the blond a drink into the shot glass and pushed it over. He took it, made a grateful grunt and brought the glass to his lips and took a sip. 

They sat together in silence, becoming more intoxicated as the minutes ticked by. Soon enough, Carolina had pulled her out of its normal pony tail and let it down freely. Wash had scooted his chair closer to Lina’s and his hand was locked around the neck of the bottle. “Carolina,” Wash suddenly spoke up, his tone musical, “Sweet Carolinaaa,” 

“I think it’s Caroline,” 

“Oh…” Wash pouted a little and pushed himself back in the chair. “Why are you down here anyway?” He asked finally. Carolina chewed the inside of her mouth for a moment. The sober part of her told her not to share her problems with someone who probably couldn’t handle his own but that voice was too muffled to take notice of. 

“Just nightmares y’know?” She replied, trying to make it vague as possible. She motioned for Wash to pour another drink. 

“Same,” he sighed heavily, pouring one out. “I hoped that one day they would stop but instead they keep getting worse. All the crap with Epsilon, how he screwed my mind up so bad… he fucking committed suicide. I was so fucked after that… I watched everyone die Lina, I watched you die too. Everyone died on me, York and North left me. They were my only friends and their dead. What’s worse? I had to recover their bodies. And then I found out all the bullshit that the Freelancer’s were? Even the fucking director killed himself.” Wash was spouting out his hatred, venom in his voice. 

“And now its just me and you and a bunch of fucking idiots who didn’t know that they were just test subjects.” Carolina listened intently has Washington let his emotions out. She could see his knuckles turn white from how hard they were gripped around the bottle. He looked so fragile. “I know you went through shit and now we’re together but for some reason, I can’t help but hate you,” He turned his attention to Carolina now. “You were always number one, you didn’t fuck up all the time out on the field. You were a bitch to me and everyone and you survived death.” Wash laughed then. 

Carolina didn’t reply. She didn’t know how to. 

“So what are your dreams?” He asked. 

“Well, similar stuff. Mostly about York,” She replied. Unlike Wash, she didn’t feel like completely opening up. “And I’m sorry that you hate me…” She trailed off. She knew that she was a heartless bitch. That all she cared about was herself and no one else. Well, that was how she portrayed herself anyway. “I blame myself for York’s death. I should have been there, I shouldn’t have left him… I shouldn’t have left you either,” 

Wash grunted. “Yeah well, Maine didn’t give you much choice really.” 

“True,” Carolina laughed a little. “Wash,”

“Hm?”

“I really did love York. As much as a bitch I was -”

“I know you do,” He mumbled, his eyes moving from her face to the shirt she wore. “To bad you didn’t show it to him while he was alive,” Carolina could feel the bite in his words as he spoke them. Lina’s heart began to sink, her stomach churning as flashbacks flooded her mind's eye. She concentrated all of her attention onto Wash. The way he sat, his back hunched, his elbows leaning against the circular table. His eyes were heavy lidded and his hair was tussled in such a way that made him look somewhat menacing, like someone who you wouldn’t want to meet in a dark alley way. His scars were visible and the freckles that decorated his pale skin looked dark in the dim lighting of the room. 

“You might not know it Wash, but I actually do have feeling’s,” Carolina snapped back. 

“Ha, really?” Carolina was beginning to get sick of Washington’s attitude. She knew that he was drunk but so was she, and she wasn’t spouting out hurtful remarks. 

“Why are you saying all this now?” She asked, keeping her tone cool and collected, not wavering as much as her heart wanted to rise into her throat. She just watched the other agent shrug in response and take another sip of the golden liquid. “I cared about York, North, CT… and even South and Maine. And I care about you Wash. I know I must seem like the most heartless bitch ever in existence. I was selfish, I wanted to always be number one and I didn’t care who I fucked over but I really cared for everyone deep down. And… I know it’s my fault that you’re brain got all mixed up. If I hadn’t taken Iota and Eta, you wouldn’t have gotten Epsilon.” Carolina didn’t know how the conversation had made this turn. The alcohol had taken control of her mouth and she couldn’t stop. Nothing made sense, it was like their conversation had fast forwarded, missing out all the conversation in the middle. 

Hot tears began to well in her eyes and one escaped, rolling down her cheek. She sniffled, and looked up, trying not to show any more weakness than she already had. The blond didn’t say anything, instead he looked away from the crying woman. 

Wash couldn’t help feel some resentment towards Carolina. As much as they worked well together by day, at night it seemed like all the demons and ghosts of the past came to torment him. The fact that the redhead also had nightmares was some comfort but what Lina had said about it being her fault was right and he was angry. He wanted to forgive her, it was all in the past and too late to do anything now anyway and they were stuck together. 

Washington knew she actually did have feelings. Church had told him what she had said that time when she ran away during their first mission together with the Blood Gulch crew. He felt a twinge of guilt when he could see her body shake through the corner of his eye. “I’m sorry,” he breathed, just about loud enough that Carolina could hear. He picked up the bottle again but noticed it was finally empty. Figures. “Hey,” He spoke up again after an awkward silence. Carolina shifted so that her eyes were gazing into his. “I know you loved him, don’t worry. Also, it’s nice to know that I’m not the only one fucked up,” He heared Carolina stifle snicker, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips. Her green eyes still seemed watery and her thin face looked pale but she still looked pretty. Carolina was one of the prettiest Freelancers, y’know, after York in a dress and matching heels of course.  
Wash moved, standing awkwardly and leaned over the table. He didn’t know what had made him move or why he suddenly decided he was about to do what he was about to do but he didn’t stop himself. Mainly because sitting down after getting in this position would probably be a weird action. He approached the freelancer and nervously placed a soft kiss onto her lips. He could feel the surprise in Carolina’s lips as he body tensed but she soon melted a little into the kiss before tearing away from him quickly and standing up in one fluid motion. 

“What the hell!?” She yelled, confusion in her voice. Wash grimaced, letting some of his weight rest on the table. “We were just talking about York,” The colour red began to creep into Lina’s pale complexion, matching her ruby hair. Just before Wash could reply, the kitchen door opened again and a half asleep Caboose walked in, wearing an oversized tshirt with the words “I am Church’s best friend,” hastily drawn on with black marker and pyjama pants that had little army tanks printed all over. Wash expected for the fellow blond to begin talking but instead he just stood there. 

“Uh… Caboose?” Wash questioned, raising an eyebrow. Both Washington and Carolina watched to see if the team member would do anything but instead he just stood there. “Hey, is Church still with you?” He asked. 

“Epsilon, what’s wrong with Caboose?” Lina asked to thin air. In a few moments, a small blue projection of a little Church appeared. 

“He sleep walks sometimes - and why the hell does he still have that shirt!?” Wash groaned, pulling on his face with his fingertips. That’s when it finally hit him, was Church around the whole time they were talking? Wash looked over to Carolina and widened his eyes. It took a few seconds but the redhead finally picked up on what he was asking. She just shrugged her shoulders in response. 

“Just forget about it, okay?” She mouthed. Church was ranting away about how Caboose would just walk around the base in the old days. Wash wanted to agree to Lina’s request but he doubted he ever could. Just another memory to haunt him in his sleep.


End file.
